danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa: The Day Chaos Took Over/Prologue
Prologue: Part 1 "Urgh..." Kinda amazing, a simple groan managed to capture how I felt at the moment perfectly… “Oh? Oh! Toshi! Toshi! He’s awake! He made a sound! He’s awake!” “About damn time, I got kinda worried. Welcome to the world of the living, Sleeping Beauty.” “Hi there, I’m Ayane Tomonari, the Super High School Level Opera Singer!” “I think it’s better if you wait a moment with the introductions, don’t you remember how groggy you felt when you first woke up?” “Ah, yeah, you’re right, you’re right! Sorry!” People, please, I get that I’m an interesting guy, but I want to ask you kindly, yet firmly, to shut up… “Oi, Yakuhin-san, don’t you want to welcome the new guy?” “I said I didn’t stay behind for him, I wanted to check out what they have in store here.” “Alrighty, just don’t take anything without asking.” “Sure~” People, please, guy with an headache here As I tried to open my eyes, a bright white light welcomed my retinas “For Pete’s sake, can someone dim the lights?” “A good morning to you too. Tomonari-san, if you would be so kind” “’Kay ‘kay!” As the lights were dimmed, my surroundings became clearer. I found myself in a small white room, almost completely surrounded by cabinets filled to the brim with small jars and boxes. “I bet you’re craving for some aspirin, it says ‘bad headache’ all over your face” There were three others in the room with me. A tall but pale looking guy handed me the promised aspirin and a glass of water. “Take it, it’s one of the few things we have unlimited of. And that’s why I said to not take anything from the shelves, Yakuhin!” He was yelling at a small girl who was sneaking to the door. She would’ve looked like a normal middle schooler, if it wasn’t for the severely burned labcoat she was wearing. “Aw, come on, you’re no fun!” I was surprised she didn’t drop any of the insane number of jars she was holding in her small arms. “We aren’t here to have fun! If we were, we would’ve been dropped off at a theme park! Now put those back, we have a limited amount of those chemicals” “Geez, they are in capable hands, you know~” “I don’t even trust them in my own hands right now. We might need them someday and I don’t wanna be the person that spilled them. Put. Them. Back.” “Ayane thinks you should put those things where they belong, Kasumi-chan” The third person in the room, a girl with light brown hair that reached her knees, mixed herself in the fight. “Screw you!” she yelled while dropping everything of at the table beside her. “Even though I may look like one, I ain’t a kid, you know!” “We never said th-” “I also am a Super High School Level, just like the rest of you, I know what I’m doing!” “Kasumi-chan…” “Who do you even think you are, claiming all of this for your own?!” she yelled as she dashed out the door “I don’t know, maybe because we decided to let the guy with the most medical knowledge in the group be in charge of the infirmary. You even agreed to that” he murmured in himself. “Oh well, that leaves fewer introductions to go about right now. You feeling any better yet?” Absolutely not! All that yelling made the headache worse, I have no clue where the hell I am, who the hell you all are and why the hell I’m here! You better have an explanation ready or I think I’m gonna murder someone! “Could’ve been better, but I think I can handle it for now.” “Well then, as I’m a gentleman, I’ll let the lady go first. Tomonari-san, that’s your cue.” “May I? May I now? Alright!” She looked as excited as a child that was about to show her new toy to her grannie. I didn’t know making acquaintance could be this thrilling. “Hi there, I’m Ayane Tomonari, the Super High School Level Opera Singer, nice to meet you!” “And I am Toshiyuki Hinuku, the Super Highschool Level Biologist.” Super High School Levels?! Those guys sure ain’t nobodies! “And how about you? What’re yours? What’re your name and title?” “Huh?” “Calm down Tomonari-san, this guy just woke up. You probably didn’t remember your name and title at first too” Hmm… This... feels strange... “Well, it seems I remember my name…” “Oh, you remember it quite quickly then.” “However… For now, I don’t remember my title…” “Seriously? Believing the stories of everyone else, name and title came to them at about the same time…” It somehow feels strange to me too. Because… I remember having a title, but however hard I try… it stays blanc… Prologue: Part 2 I thought this could only happens in stories, but the ten seconds of uncomfortable silence that followed actually felt like at least ten minutes. Hinuku looked a little uneasy at Tomonari, but she glared back at him, pouting her face as if she was being stubborn. The ridiculous face she was pulling made him burst out in laughter and after he let out a sigh of relief, he said: “You really are sure that you remember nothing, right?” It’s not like I just easily remember more stuff within ten seconds, you know… “Yes, I’m sure”, I said, still not understanding the full story, but I got that we are in quite the serious situation that doesn’t allow us the freedom of trusting everyone. “Well, I don’t want to be the first to doubt you, I think Tomonari-san even less”, he said, and Tomonari nodded aggressively in agreement, “but we are in a predicament here… It seems we are locked up…” “Come again?” I blinked rapidly a couple of times out of surprise. “We’re closed off from outside, but we don’t know by who and for what purpose. All of us have no connection whatsoever besides that we’re all Super High School Levels, so someone who doesn’t have a title maybe will cause quite the suspicion.” “B-but all those other guys are quite suspicious too!” Tomonari said, “Like that guy who says he can fly! Or… or that girl that can see ghosts!” “Tomonari-san, please, I’m trying to explain our situation here, not to make it more confusing.” “S-sorry, I… I just wanted… I trust him!” She suddenly found back her composure and blurted out those words with a confident look on her face. Hinuku smiled again for a moment before he got back to business. “Well, as she said, we don’t want to immediately doubt you, but I’m not certain how all the others will react to the fact. There are quite some… interesting individuals among us. Some look untrustworthy, others are just rash in their actions. Try to keep it down for as long as possible. Try to avoid the topic as much as possible, or… I don’t want to flat out tell you to lie to others, but you might have to resort to that.” I was trying to put all the pieces of his story together while also trying to keep myself together to not let emotions take over, when all of a sudden we heard a loud scream coming from the floor above. “Oooohhh~” Tomonari’s eyes were glinstering, “I haven’t heard that voice before! Is that that the last one? Is that the last girl?” “If you say so, I thought it was Kiyosumi getting scared by again. I honestly can’t tell from just a muffled screa-” “ALL STUDENTS, PLEASE GO TO THE GYMNASIUM! ALL STUDENTS, PLEASE GO TO THE GYMNASIUM” We were surprised by a loud voice coming from the monitor that was hanging from the wall. Before it was showing a mosaic of colour schemes and I thought of it as nothing more than decoration, but now a vibrant line appeared, shaking as the womanly voice was resonating through the room. “Have you two heard this voice before?” I asked. “No” Hiniku said, “this woman sounds way older than all of the people that are in here, so it seems highly unlikely it’s someone from us.” Tomonari too was shaking her head while she was covering her ears to cancel out the loud voice. “ALL STUDENTS, PLEASE GO TO THE GYMNASIUM! ALL STUDENTS, PLEA-” “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!” said a second voice through the monitor. This time, the line wasn’t vibrating, but a little black and white box was crazily jumping up and down in one of the corners. “Do you actually think all students are in tip-top enough health to be attending a ceremony right now?! Do you have no heart?!” “No sir I wasn’t designed with one”, the vibrant line replied, “but all students are awake, so I figured tha-” “Gosh, you still have a lot to learn. I knew I shouldn’t have gone with a just out of the box model and choose a more experienced one.” “Well maaaaaybe someone has been pulling some strings he shouldn’t have pulled in my hardware, sir…”, the vibrant line replied with a snarly voice. “Goshdarnit, women, I shall never understand them… One time they want you to pull the strings and take some action down there, the other time they say they are not in the mood and get mad at you for doing it wrong. Make up your mind! Oh well, hey kids, the headmaster’s speaking. Before I’ll properly introduce myself to you all, please take another hour of rest, most of all the two of you who have just awoken. Get some food in ya, get up to date with what the others have been up to, make some sweet loving. I don’t care what you have to do to prepare yourself for my reveal, but do it! Headmaster out.” The black and white box disappeared from the screen. “And what about that second guy?” I asked again. “Beats me.” Hinuku and Tomonari said at almost the same time. “Well, one thing is certain,” Hinuku continued, “this situation will become either way clearer or way more complicated after his reveal.” Category:Story Chapters